Shego's Fox
by Invader Cole
Summary: Shego was hit with a unattended blast. She now finds herself in the world of ninja. When she finds a boy being attacked by a mob she decides to help him out. What adventures does this little kid have in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

Finally waking up and black haired woman looked around her surroundings. She found she was in a forest in the middle of no where. She rubbed the bump on her head trying to remember what happened.

(Flashback)

A man with a mowhawk and oddly blue skin was on top of a machine preparing a laser. He was Draken hated villian of Kim possible and Ron stoppable.

The black haired woman who was Shego was in a hand to hand combat with Kim possible.

"Draken hurry up and fire that laser" said Shego kicking Kim.

"Patience Shego just five more seconds" said Draken. Ron was able to sneak up to him and pulled off his belt.

"Ready set fire"The green laser blasted straight for Kim. Ron however was able to rederect the blast into hitting Shego instead. In nothing short of a second Shego's attire body was gone.

"Oops my bad" stated Ron with Roofus smacking his forehead.

(End of flashback)

"So that's what happened that idiot is going to pay" said Shego "Well as long as i'm here I better find out where"

Shego took a long walk and it was pretty boring. That was until she heard shouting.

"Quick get the demon!"

"Don't let him escape"

Shego looked ahead and saw an angry mob. When she realized what they wheir chashing she got beyond mad. She could see the poor little boy crying and running for his

She had made kids cry before and even took there candy. But she would never try to kill one. The whole idea of that was insane.

Shego ran up to the angry mob and stood in there way of hurting the child. She noticed the little blonde boy was holding on to her leg for dear life.

"What the heck is wrong with you all" she asked.

"Get out of her way woman. We are here to kill the demon" said a male villager.

"You mean the kid he doesn't look like a demon to me" Shego took a glance down at the boy.

"This is none of your concern he killed all of are family's and freinds. He even killed are beloved fourth Hokage"

That's when from an unknown source a rock was thrown at the poor boy. Shego took emmediate attention to it.

"Are you okay"she asked.

The boy only nodded. Shego looked back up at the villagers with fire in her eye.

"Get out of our way demon lover"

"Hey kid cover your eyes" said Shego.

The kid did as he was told and afterwards all he could hear was screams of pain. He opened them back up to see all the villagers beaten to the ground.

"Are they dead" asked the kid.

"No, but they won't be getting up for awhile" Shego said dusting off her hands. "So what's your name kid"

"Naruto Uzumaki" answered Naruto.

"Well my name is Shego. You wouldn't be able to help me out with a problem of mine could you"

"I might not be able to help but I know someone who can. The old man knows everything"

Naruto then took Shegos hand and dragged her to the village. Shego noticed that she had landed some where by a village. This village was actually a ninja village. All she could think of is what Draken has gotten her into.


	2. Naruto mission

Naruto had brought Shego all the way to the hokages office. She got some glares and people asking about her clothing. She tried her best to ignore them, she wasn't really trying to cause to much trouble.

"Here we are Shego, the old man should be in here" Naruto said bringing in her in the office.

When the two walked in the office itself was empty. All that was left was a note on the table. Naruto was the first to pick it up and began to read it.

"_ A dear Naruto um something and uh something. K be 8:00 am"_

Shego then looked at the boy with great confusion. There was no way that note could be all of that. "Naruto you can't read well can you" she asked.

Naruto seemed to get frustrated at question. "Don't say I can read just fine. I know how to read all types of ramen names. Pork, Menma, Naruto, Udon, and other stuff to"

"Yeah but you can't get very far in life just knowing how to read the names of ramen. Now let me see the letter" Shego picked it up and read outloud to Naruto.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I have gone off to a meeting. To my misfortune something very important is going on and I can't attend to you right now. But later if possible lets meet together at 8:00 for ramen"_

Shego then put the note away back on the table. She was the one getting frustrated that her needs could not be attended to. But she wasn't going to wait around, so she took actions into her own hands.

"Hey Naruto do you know where your Hokage would have these meeting" she asked.

"Sure do, its actually still in this building" said Naruto.

"Good now can you take me there"

"Sorry but last time I went there I got in big trouble, The old man says I shouldn't never do that again"

Shego bend down to come closer to Naruto's face. "Listen with me there you won't get into any trouble. In fact we won't even get caught."

Naruto still didn't think this was right. On one hand he wanted to help Shego and on the other he didn't want to get into trouble. Shego could see Naruto was still having second thoughts so she came up with a way to tempt him.

"Okay how about this, if you show me where this little meeting is I can train to get stronger"

Naruto's mind then lit up. "Okay Shego you a deal"

The two shook hands sealing there deal. So Naruto kept his word and told Shego where the meeting was. Shego being the genius she is came up with a plan to get there undetected.

It was as simple as crawling over the wall. Why? Because that was what they were doing. The eventually reached the part of the building the meeting was being held.

Shego heard them having a conversation, that sounded important. She hushed Naruto up so they both could hear. It was hard to tell who was talking but you could still hear them.

"So its decided the Uchiha clan must be destroyed"

"Yes this uprising agaisnt the leaf, shall not be tolerated"

"I guess I should tell Itachi Uchiha the graving news"

Naruto and Shego had heard all of it. Naruto couldn't beleive what he just heard the old man, the one he always looked up to had just agreed to the massacre of an entire clan. He didn't want to hear that and he wish he hadn't.

Shego's only thought was that this village wasn't as good as it looked. She saw how Naruto looked and it made her feel uncomfortable. She almost felt bad to have him listen to such a thing. He knew this universe better than her, so maybe things seemed more worse for him than her.

After the meeting was over Naruto and Shego made there way out the roof. They walked all the way to Naruto's house without a word spoken.

When they came to his door Shego had noticed there were terrible slurs written on them. They both then walked in and Naruto immediately went to bed.

"Naruto i'm sorry, I never meant for you to hear that" apologized Shego.

"It's okay its not really your fault. I am actually glad I heard that" Naruto admitted.

"Why would you say that, your not a real demon are you" Shego teased.

This somehow lit the room up. As Naruto began to laugh and Shego shared it with him. "No Shego I was thinking maybe me and you could save the Uchiha clan"

"You can't be serious right, how are we supposed to do that"

"I don't know maybe me and you can search for clue's on why they want the Uchiha dead"

Shego had known he was serious. She herself was considering the idea. "Okay but you do realize the deadline is in two days right"

"No problem we can do it easy"

Later that night the two drifted off to bed. They slept together with a smile on both of there faces.

"


	3. Save the Uchiha part 1

Bacon.

That was what Naruto smelled. He woke up to find Shego was cooking bacon on his stove. He was a little confused on the part on where did she get the bacon. Shego noticed Naruto was awake and gave him a smile.

"So looks like you are awake you better hurry up and eat. You want to save this Uchiha clan don't you" said Shego.

Naruto arose from bed and giving off a big yawn. Shego then sat the plate of bacon in front of him. "Hey Shego where did you get this food from" he asked.

"Well I had to go out and let's just say I borrowed it" answered Shego with a nervous grin on her face.

Naruto gave her a very dull look. He thinks he knows her dark nature well enough to know that she stole it. He didn't really bother to go deeper into it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the two hit streets. They searched for answers on why the Uchiha had a scheduled genocide. Shego came up with idea to find a ninja who might know why.<p>

"Honorable grandson where are you" said a ninja searchingfor someone. He walked by an ally and to his surprise someone had dragged him in and covered his mouth. He looked up to see his kidnappers Shego and Naruto. Shego then knockedhim out and with Naruto's help took him back to the house.

* * *

><p>Naruto's house.<p>

The ninja who was Ebisu awoken in a dark room with a sock in his mouth and tied up to a chair. He spat it out and observed the room."Who are you show yourself" he ordered.

"Sure all you have to do is answer some questions" Shego emerged from the shadows.

"I will never do such a thing. Who are you in the first place a criminal" shouted Ebisu

"Well your not that far off. Now tell me why does your hokage want to exterminate the Uchiha."

"The hokage would never do such a thing. He his honerabal in all ways he is not scum like you"

Shego saw that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. She decided to go a different direction. "Okay let's say if the hokage did want the Uchiha gone. Why would he do it"

Ebisu stayed silent refusing to go any further with the interagation. Shego saw this and decided to scare him.

Shego put her plasma fist in his face almost scaring the man to death. "Okay I will tell you. Eight years ago a beast called the nine tailed fox attacked are village and killed a good majority of us. He was sealed away by are beloved fourth hokage"

"What does any of this have to do with the Uchiha"

" I'm getting there. Now people began to wonder why it attacked us, suddenly all the blame began to go over to the Uchiha clan. They are the only ones with the power to do it. If what you say is true then that is probably why"

"And that is all you know" questioned Shego.

"That is all" answered Ebisu.

"Good... okay Naruto turn the lights back on" ordered Shego. Afterwards the lights came on and to Ebisu's surprise it was the one called demon child.

"Shego I know where the battle between the fourth and the nine tails went down. Maybe we can find some clues there" said Naruto

"Okay lets go" Shego and Naruto then left the apartment. Taking the next phase in their plan. They where making some good progress so far. They knew if they worked together it would be no problem.

"Excuse but what about me i'm still stuck here" yelled Ebisu


	4. Save the Uchiha finale

As they ran to the area at which the fight happened Shego started a conversation with Naruto. " Hey Naruto have you been to this place before" she asked.

"Na uh. The old man told me about it, but he also told me not to go here" said Naruto. Somewhat feeling bad for disobeying him. But somehow felt good that he was doing it with Shego.

"Hey Shego I-" Naruto fell into a large crater bomping his head.

Shego looked over it to check on the fallen boy. "Hey are you okay kid"

"Yeah i'm fine" Naruto sat up and soon noticed some type of goo on his pants. He looked down and went pale at the sight. "Ahaaaaaa"

"What is it" asked Shego.

Naruto climed up the crater with something in his hands. He presented it to Shego and even she was discussed at it. She took the drooping mask away from Naruto and examined it. She had found a three bladed kunai. She tossed it to Naruto who could have better use for it.

"Come on Naruto I think we found all that we could" said Shego walking off and Naruto following close behind.

* * *

><p>The hidden leaf village.<p>

"So Shego where are we going now" asked Naruto.

"To the hokages office i'm hoping we have enough proff or if this is even proff" answered Shego looking at the mask.

They walked in the hokage tower and made there way to the old mans office. Hiruzen seemed happy to see Naruto but his look changed to worry when he saw the woman he was accompanied with.

"Naruto it is good to see you but who is your friend" asked Hiruzen.

"Hey old man this is Shego. Oh guess what we can save the Uchiha clan" bluntly said Naruto

"Naruto what do you mean" Hiruzen hopped that Naruto did not know his secret.

Shego throw the mask at the hokages face. "Hey old man take a look at that mask. I think you will find that the Uchiha aren't responsible for the attack eight years ago"

Hiruzen took a look at the mask then back at Shego. Then he thought about how they knew about the Uchiha and more importantly who the heck was this woman. "I am not doing anything until I get a good explaination"

"Fine its like this" started Shego

Shego explained on how they overheard the council decision. She also explained on the small piece of evidence they found.

"So you two know about the Uchiha" said Hiruzen.

"Yes and if you just look at the mask you can see it was not the Uchiha" said Shego.

Hiruzen put down his pipe and took a deep breath. He was ready to explain the true situation. "I am sorry you two but that is not the reason we are doing what we must to the Uchiha"

Naruto was the next to speak, he placed his three bladed kunai in his pocket before so. "Why Old man? Why are you killing the Uchiha"

"I should not tell you two this but here is why. The Uchiha have begun a uprising agaisnt the village. They plan on attacking the entire village. That is why we are killing them off to prevent a war"

"But why are they doing this" asked Shego.

"They are because they believe that the village is forgetting them. They want to prove that they are still a great clan" explained Hiruzen.

Naruto knew what this felt like. To what people to know he existed and to prove he was great. The only difference being he had a goal in mind.

Naruto then hopped on the desk to face the hokage. "Why don't you make them hokage. Then they can be acknowledged all they want and have the respect they deserve"

Hiruzen had listened to what the boy in front of him said. An Uchiha becoming hokage was a wild idea indeed. But was it possible the Uchiha were known to be selfish and could abuse the power they had.

No it was not possible.

But then he came into his mind. Itachi Uchiha he would be the perfect Uchiha to become hokage. He was the leader of the anbu at the age of thirteen, not only that but he was loving and caring. Making him hokage could definitely bring back the peace.

"Naruto you have no idea what you just did" said Hiruzen bringing him in for a hug.

"I help to. Even did most of the work" said Shego.

Hiruzen looked up to the woman also giving her a smile. "Yes you will get your reward as well"


	5. Enter the Uchiha: friend or foe

After the certain clearance of the Uchiha. The thrid hokage called a council meeting. He waisted no time getting to the point and he informed the council that by the next time genin graduations that Itachi Uchiha would be made hokage. Most of the council were shocked to found out that a Uchiha would become the homage. Something that never happened ever. The Uchiha part of the council was overjoyed (in the inside). Itachi's father could have never been more proud of him. His own flesh and blood the next hokage.

Information only known to the Uchiha. The attack on the leaf was called off. Fuguku later asked the homage personally where he got the idea of making Itachi hokage. Hiruzen told him that it would have never been possible without Naruto and a woman in black and green. Hearing on how his clan was saved Fuguku requested that he introduce the boy to the rest of the Uchiha and have him trained properly. Also that he would be happy to have him sponsored in the academy. The the hokage's words 'Why not'.

But what about Naruto and Shego the heroes that made all this possible. Even ironically one of them being a somewhat villain. Well this two are eating ramen at Naruto's favorite noodle shop. Shego had to admit that she was starting to like it here. She was considering staying and start a new life here. She didn't have much from where she came from. Draken was irritating and the relationship with her brothers was dead (to her). But here could be just a little different.

Ever since he met Shego Naruto had mixed feelings about her. She saved him from death which led him to believe she was a good person. Later after that she had convinced him to do some things he had no business doing. Sneaking in on a very secret meeting even if it was for a good cause. Later kidnapping a ninja (wait was he still tied up oh well). But she has shown signs of having a good heart, she helped clear the Uchiha name and save them all. She treated him to ramen. Also what he has seen so far when she is wicked towards others she was really kind to him. If anything she was like a big sister.

There ramen dinner was interrupted by Fugaku stepping in and sitting next to them. Both Shego and Naruto both turned to the Uchiha. "Are you two Naruto Uzumaki and Shego" he spoke

"Yes we are" they said in unison.

"The hokage as requested you both"

* * *

><p>Fugaku dirrected them to the hokage office. The hokage was smoking his pipe with a bright smile on his face. "Greetings you two" Hiruzen greeted.<p>

"Hey old man!" Shouted Naruto

"..." Shego stayed silent.

The hokage took a quick glance the woman before turning away. He wanted to know more about her as for where she came from, but that's why he called them here. "So Naruto you are starting the academy soon right?" It was a rerhorical question.

"You bet. Shego even said she was going to train me"

Shego had forgot about that promise. Normally she would say screw you train yourself. But with Naruto she couldn't say no, not to him. It looked like she had no choice for now. All she could hope for was that the boy already had some type of fighting experience.

Shego. He would remember that name. The Woman who was most likely was responsible for clear up. Hiruzen continued with he speech. "Naruto if miss Shego is going to train you, then you should be happy to know that Fugaku has also offered to have you trained. He even said the Uchiha clan will sponsor you"

Naruto turned to Fugaku with stars in his eyes. "Thanks! I going to get training from the Uchiha I'm go to be unstoppable!" He cheered.

"So I guess you are okay with it" Hiruzen took a breath before speaking again. "Fugaku please take Naruto outside"

Just as Fugaku was about to take the boys hand Naruto backed away. "What about Shego" he questioned.

"Miss Shego will be out soon I just need to speak with her alone"

He took the hokage word and stepped out with Fugaku. This leaving Shego and Hiruzen alone in dead silence. She knew exactly what he was about to ask. Might as well get it over with now.

"Tell me miss Shego. Who are you and where do you come from?" Asked the hokage, but it wasn't really a question.

"I will tell you who I am. It's Shego and that is all you need to know. Now where do I come from? Call me crazy but I come from a different universe. I was accidentally sent here by a idiot who can't keep his pants on. When I came here I woke up in a forest and met Naruto and you should know the rest" she explained.

Hiruzen was baffled. Almost baffled, she claimed she came from a different world than his. It was believable seeing how she dressed. Even it was all he had to go on. But what was her motives? " So if you do come from a different world how do you plan on getting back?"

"Like I said before it was a accident that I got here. My b... my associate could come and get me or while I'm here I should try finding my own way back"

After some more questioning it was dismissed. As long as Shego behaved herself while she was here, she could stay as long as she needed. But he couldn't keep this secret from thee council. So he had to call yet another meeting and the worst part of all. More paper work!

* * *

><p>Fugaku guided Shego and Naruto to the Uchiha compound. Naruto was amazed saying it was a village in a village. Shego seemed less impressed and said she seen bigger. So the two began there little journey together. Fugaku told them training wouldn't start until after Naruto got into the academy. He took them here so they could meet his family. When they reached his house the first person they met was Mikoto, Fugaku wife.<p>

"Naruto is that you! I never thought I would see the day" Mikoto quickly grabbed Naruto he bring him for a hug.

"Who the heck are you Lady!" Was Naruto's response.

"Oh my you are so much like Kushina" said Mikoto

"Hey lady I think you need to calm down" said Shego grabbing her arm.

After things calmed down. Mikoto told Naruto the story of his mother. They were good friends before she died and she she was told the baby died along with her. But she knew it was not the truth, she wanted to find the baby but never had any luck. All she knew was his name.

Everyone sat down over dinner with two seats missing. They belonged to Fugaku's sons Itachi the future hokage and Sasuke the youngest. But it was not long before they came in together laughing.

"Father did you know Itachi is going to be the next hokage" said Sasuke

"Yes my boy I do" said Fugaku

What did he just say? His father just called him his boy. He even seemed super cheerful then usual, something happened. Was it because the two guest in the dining room.

"Yo my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke was startled only slightly. He looked over to see the blonde with a bright smile on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he greeted back.

"Well Sasuke after your brother im the next hokage!"

"Don't be a dope after Itachi im the next hokage"

The two glared at each other with a bolt of lightning in between and like that a rivalry and great friendship began.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! I decided to post this with the great inspiration I got. Next chapter will be a time skip with a completely different Naruto. He will not get the sharigan to clear that mess up now. Any questions just ask and reviews are always appreciated. I'm out until next time.<strong>


	6. Mission To The Land Of Waves

**Here is the update, but here are some things to explain before you read. The teams have stayed the same so that hasn't changed. Naruto's appearance has changed so let me explain how he looks. Dark black hair and blue eyes. A black hoodie with green sleeves, black and green pants. You might also notice a personality change. Finally he also has Shego's powers that will be explained later.**

* * *

><p>"Go hokage at point A" said Naruto.<p>

"Sharigan Sasuke at point B" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's future wife point c" said Sakura, she only hoped Sasuke didn't think too much into it. Her words caused Sasuke and Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Pathetic girl, always flirting with a man she can't get" thought Naruto.

"All clear go!" shouted Kakashi.

Everyone sprang out the bushes at the shadowy animal. It was mostly a race between Naruto and Sasuke, but with his superior speed Sasuke caught up to the cat, we Naruto caught up the cat repeatedly started clawing his face. Frustrated Naruto knocked the cat the down and threatened it with his plasma hand. This causing the cat too run away again and disappointed looks from his team.

"You idiot, now we have to start over again" scalded Sasuke.

"Shut up magic eyes! the cat had it coming!" shouted Naruto.

"What was that!"

"You heard me!"

Lightning rang in between both there faces. Sakura and Kakashi stood there with sweat drops on there heads. The bickering between Naruto and Sasuke stopped and the race began for the cat again.

"Getting that cat back will be like stealing candy from a baby" said Naruto as he raced.

"Your becoming more like that woman by the day" said Sasuke

* * *

><p>Naruto, the container of the kyuubi, student of the head of Uchiha, and a kings prankster. Now found himself in the fifth hokage's office once again. After Hiruzen stepped down Itachi took his place; the man was like a brother to him and Shego.<p>

Now he stood there bored than ever waiting for the hokage to explain himself. Sasuke and Sakura stood beside him while Kakashi is behind him. He winced at the hokage again seeing him (in his eyes) waisting his time.

"You die slowly by doing that, you know that right" said Naruto

Iruka put his fist up in the hokage's defense. "Listen you little brat, don't talk that way about …" Iruka was derailed by Itachi.

"Its nothing to roar about Iruka; Naruto Kakashi told me you and the rest of your team was outstanding in your bell test" explained Itachi. "Which is why he requested you all get a c rank mission"

"I can handle those just fine, are you sure they can" Naruto asked pointing too Sasuke and Sakura. He then grabbed a incoming punch that was thrown to him by Sakura. "Better luck next time"

**"He is going to get it!"** sreamed Inner Sakura.

Itachi sighed at this; he looked up about to explain the context of the mission. "Your mission is to guard a carpenter named Tazuna to his home is the land of waves. His been trying to build a bridge, but his home is overrun with bandits also…"

"What's the pay" asked Naruto.

"I was just getting to that. You will be getting a c rank mission pay" finished Itachi

"I meant in numbers"

Everyone else other than Itachi anime fell. Afterwards it didn't take long for the team to leave the room. Itachi however called Naruto back; "Yeah what is it, Itachi" asked Naruto.

Itachi digged through his cabinets of nasty paper work. Finally he found the item and pulled out a black and green ninja scroll. He tossed it over to Naruto who was curious with this, but he was feeling a connection to it in a way.

"What's this about" asked Naruto.

Itachi smiled placing his head on his hand. "Remember when Shego left" Naruto nodded. "Before she did, she told me to give you after you graduated. It a summoning scroll, you can make a contract with her and call her anytime you need her"

A tear fell from Naruto's eye, he wasn't one to cry much these days, but he got emotional when talking about Shego's departure. He turned his back and walked out the doors when he got the chance he was going to call Shego. They going to have a long talk.

* * *

><p>"You three look like you can barely take care of yourselves" Tazuna scowled before taking a sip of sake. "If you don't understand the point I'm making is that you all look useless"<p>

Sasuke held Naruto back from attacking the man as they walked. Sakura tried her best to ignore him, but she was beginning to attack the man to. Kakashi read into his book; the same one his used when he fought his students.

While holding back the idiot Sasuke noticed he stepped in a water puddle. Weird it hasn't rained in awhile so a puddle being here made no sense. Sasuke turned on his sharigan to see two ninja hiding in disguise. Sasuke kept walking forward with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto get ready to fight"Sasuke whispered to him. This calmed the boy down with the same smirk coming to his face.

All it took was for them too get farther along the path then they sensed the ninjas coming at them. "NOW NARUTO"

Naruto hurdled his double bladed kunai towards one of the ninja. "Flying thunder god technique" Naruto smashed his fist into the ninja, crushing his face. He left the other ninja astonished, he had moved from one place to the other in such speed.

The ninja launched his claws at Naruto, but blood gashed from his eye from a kunai. "He might be a ass, but his still my teammate" said Sakura. Sasuke then blasted his leg on top the ninja's head knocking him out.

After this Tazuna explained the mission more precisely. With A rank ninjas being more that he could really afford, he told them the full truth on how his company needs his help. He even acted like a real thoughtful person, one that didn't make Naruto want to kick his ass. In the end team seven went on with the mission anyway.

Something evil chuckled. "Hidden mist jutsu"

The air thickened with mist, making it almost impossible to see.

Naruto realized fighting like this was against his advantage. He focused his chakra making some hand seals. "Wind style: wind…" someone grabbed his hands. He looked up and now facing with Zabuza of the hidden mist. Touching him he could feel his cold blood.

"Nice try there kid" said Zabuza

Naruto said nothing; his plasma came to his hand, his was about to punch Zabuza, but Kakashi held his hand back. "No Naruto. Leave him too me" said Kakashi

Naruto did as told and let Kakashi handle the fight. He studied both of there fighting skills for future purposes. Sasuke also watched this, but watched the moves with his sharigan for future use, the only problem was with the mist he could barely see. In the end Zabuza retreated leaving team seven and Tazuna alone for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>So it ends here. You probably already know Shego went back too her own world some point during the time skip. How will be explained later on because I'm not done with her yet. In this story Sakura will be more badass, but she still likes Sasuke. Sasuke has already unlocked sharigan with all his training. Nothing more to explain I think, so until next time.<strong>


	7. When Shego returns

After training Kakashi found Sasuke and Naruto on a boulder both eating boxes of ramen. Both slurped them up while giving a glare at each other Kakashi could only wonder why? He wasn't that interested seeing how this two could fight over the littlest thing possible.

"You idiot who packs a bag load of ramen" growled Sasuke.

"I don't see what the problem is I eat it all the time with my girlfriend" Naruto smirked. "My girlfriend"

"You didn't have to say it twice!"

Kakashi waved the boys off seeing they are just fine. He had to get back to Sakura's element training. She was more of a genjutsu type although she refused to stay too far behind Naruto and Sasuke. She had the element of earth he knew a some earth style jutsu and he wouldn't mind giving it to her. Sasuke and Naruto continued the arguing until …

"Magic eyes shut up!" Naruto pulled out the green and black scroll Itachi gave him. Sasuke shut his mouth realizing what it was.

"So Itachi finally gave it to you" Sasuke said to him.

Naruto's eyes where momentarily blank. "Wait you mean you knew about this and never told me!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto everyone knew about it, we just never told you because you can't keep your mouth shut"

"Really? Name one time" Naruto asked sarcastically.

_(Flashback)_

_It was mother's day so everyone had a mother to give a present to. Everyone except Naruto who had no mother. He was never given any clear identity on who she was. I wish he could know what she at least looked like. He plumped down on the couch feeling depressed. Shego came in looking at her little brother sadden._

_"Naruto if you want to know who your mother is just ask" Shego told him._

_Whack! It hit him like a truck, never once had he ever just thought of asking. Could it really be a secret if he never even asked about it? He jumped from the couch and ran to the one person he knew, knew his mother. He ran into the kitchen where he spotted Sasuke kissing his mother on the cheek, the Uchiha the noticed him after._

_"Don't you dare say a word to anyone" Sasuke threatened before marching out the kitchen._

_Naruto laughed now having dirt on Sasuke. He went back to his question to ask. "Mikoto I have a big question for you" _

_Mikoto smiled at the young blonde. He inherited the personality of Kushina so far only Minato's appearance. "Yes what is it Naruto"_

_He enthusiastic jumped up and down. "You said you knew my mother can you tell me about her"_

_YES! Mikoto had been waiting for him to ask. "Easy Naruto your mother was known as the red hot blooded habanero. She was a very cheerful sassy woman that didn't fear anything … except birth"_

_"Sounds good so far now can you tell me her views on ramen" Naruto asked._

_Mikoto blinked. Oh, yeah he is Kushina's son. "Well she claimed it the food of the gods"_

_Naruto gave a thumbs up. "She sounds like my mother alright. Was there anything she couldn't do"_

_Mikoto tapped her chin. "Well… she was scared of giving birth, but obviously she did that. The only thing she couldn't do was stay mad at Minato"_

_Naruto's face glowed as big as the sun. "Minato was the name of the fourth hokage so that means …" Shego and Sasuke listened to the conversation. Sasuke was ticked on what this meant and Shego could honestly care less. Itachi who was also there had his suspicious. "YIPEEEEEEE"_

_Naruto bashed out the doors and ran through the village screaming the very thing he was told. "MY DADS THE FOURTH HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" He yelled this all over the village angering most villagers. They chased him down with torches and pick forks, but that didn't stop him from shouting the truth. It eventually reached the third hokage who realized there was no longer a point in keeping it a secret. _

_(End of flashback)_

Sasuke finished explaining the entire events of that day. Naruto flipped him the bird that Sasuke did right back.

"So you ready to do this" Sasuke asked him.

"You betcha" Naruto opened up the scroll as far as it could go. Biting his thumb drawing blood Naruto placed his palm down. The summoning seal followed after the sudden burst of smoke. A woman with with raven black hair dressed in a pink towel and cucumbers over her eyes.

"Hold on Hans I still have you for another five minutes" Shego said. "Hanzs…" Shego lifted the cucumbers over her eyes the first thing she in countered was two boys. "PERVERTS" She kicked them in the air, landing just after. She marched to them focusing the plasma in her hands. "You two are gonna … Naruto … Sasuke"

Naruto lifted his head showing a big read bruise. He then grabbed Shego in for a big bear hug. "Shego I missed you so much!"

Shego stood still noticing the one thing he didn't. "Kid as much as I'm enjoying the reunion I need some actual cloths first"

Naruto's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Yeah let's do that"

* * *

><p>After getting her some cloths they all wanted to catch up. Naruto treated them to dinner because the money Shego had was basically useless in this world. Before they left Kakashi insisted that he and Sakura go with them. A simple restaurant would be good enough.<p>

Sakura was the first to speak during the course of dinner. "So Shego I was just wondering if your really from a different universe"

Shego didn't bother to even look at her. "I don't know are you really going to have a head in the wall, if you ask another question like that"

Sakura pounded on the table with Shego doing the same. "Was that supposed to be a threat because I heard better coming out a cows ass!"

Plasma again came to Shego's fist. "You want some of this brat!"

"I think we all got off on the wrong foot" Kakashi stood in between them keeping both them apart. Neither of them kept it easy for them he requested help from the other two. "Naruto, Sasuke help me" He looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke having a fight of there own.

"Your nothing, but a wanna be hokage" Sasuke insulted.

"Mega morphing duck" Naruto insulted.

(Dinner phase two)

Everyone sat down eating there dinner. Being kicked out the previous restaurant for disturbances. Shego and Naruto made a mental note to later kick the ass of whoever complained.

"So miss Shego can you give us any detail between the difference of are worlds" asked Kakashi.

Shego looked over to him. "The timezones are different apparently time here moves faster than the time in my world"

"Wait so how old are you then" Naruto blankly asked her.

"NEVER ASK A WOMAN HOW OLD SHE IS" Sakura and Shego sent Naruto flying into a wall. Both smiled at each other afterwards.

"Stupid idiot" commented Sasuke.

Sakura face palmed. She was beggening to question her feelings for Sasuke. In fact her crush for him moved away by the second.

* * *

><p>Afterwards like everything else the day had to end. Naruto was sad to see Shego go so soon especially since the fun day they had. Shego saw his sadness feeling the same as him, on the inside.<p>

"Don't worry about it kid you can call me whenever you want know" Shego patted him on the head. She saw he wasn't out of his funk so she went with another tactic. "Hey, whenever you get the chance you can come visit me and my world. I'm pretty sure I cancan convince doctor D to let you stay for awhile"

Naruto smiled. "Sure that sounds cool"

Before she left Shego remembered to tell Naruto another thing. "Also tell Anko Shego said hi" She gave Naruto a wink before she left in a puff of smoke. Naruto scathed his head wondering what she meant by that. Yeah her any Shego was close before she left, but what did that have to do with oh…... he got it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! If you liked please review.<strong>


	8. Shego Chronicles: Part 1

**Warning: If you are against same sex couples. Leave now and you probably don't want to come back.**

* * *

><p>Shego opened her eye's. She found herself in a unfamiliar room. "Must be the storage room" She deduced. She had been the the hokage's tower for a number of times. Despite this she still found it rather difficult too navigate around. She spent at least half an hour here and she was beginning to wonder if this place was against her.<p>

"Hey, you lost toots" Asked a snakey voice.

One second she turned around the next, she bent over clockwise avoiding a kunai. She then took the defensive. Only too be pushed against a wall by the force; she opened her eye's seeing the culprit. A woman with amethyst colored hair, a slurping tung, and hazel eye's.

Shego breathed in her nose in a vain attempt to stop the overwhelming blood that was sure to follow. Whereas other shinobi were dressed in a standard uniform, this woman looked as if she stepped out a strip club. She had paled skin that obviously hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Oddly it enhanced her beauty.

Shego for once since being in this world felt overpowered. The woman loosed her grip letting, Shego's arm touch the wall. "You must be that new girl I heard so much about" Said the woman. "I've been anxious to meet you"

"Who the hell are you, freak!" Shego roared.

"You can me Anko, pasty" Anko supplied. "Now you can tell me yours"

"Shego" She found herself supplying her name warily.

"Well than Shego …" Shego harshly kicked, Anko in her side sending the woman crouching on the floor.

"I could careless who you are. Just keep your distance or you'll regret it" Shego advised before walking away from the snake woman. She wanted too get as far away as possible, but yet she wanted to see her again. "_Damn that woman's creepy. If I ever see her again …" _Feeling the empty void, Shego turned around seeing that the woman was gone. She smirked at the sight. "Coward"

"Sure about that" Something breathed down her neck.

Shego turned around only to face nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Shego I'm glad you came" Greeted Hiruzen.<p>

"Whatever, I just came to ask if you had any luck" Shego pouted, the situation earlier was still on her mind.

The professor sighed. "Sorry, but we have yet too find a jutsu. Too get you back home"

"Fine." Shego rolled her eye's.

Hiruzen sensed something was troubling her different than usual. The woman was known to have a bad attitude. "So tell me how is, Naruto coming along with the thunder god technique? I'm sure the scroll I gave him helped." When Shego didn't answer he now knew something was up. "Shego… Shego…SHEGO"

"What!" She yelled snapping out of her trance.

"Is something bothering you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah something's bothering me!" She venomously answered, pounding her fist on his desk. "I was attacked by a whore!"

Hiruzen blinked a few times, making sure he heard that right. "A whore you say?"

"Are you death or do I have too get that wax out your ear's" She threatened. Out of anger she turned around and closed her eye's.

"Wow your a feisty one" Said a voice.

In surprise, Shego turned to the hokage. "Wasn't me" He waved his hands. Shego turned around facing the woman from before, Anko.

The woman smiled cockingly, and pressed a single solitary finger on Shego's lips. '_Your mine' _No matter how low it was Shego heard her. Shego eye's followed the woman as she moved past her. From pulling papers out her coat to putting them on the hokage's desk. Then she caught the wink sent to her.

"Here you go lord hokage, mission all complete. I hear your retiring?"

"Yes, it's time for this old dog to retire. Itachi would make a much better hokage, he's going through the training as we speak"

"Well, as long as it's not that pervert or Tsunade. Anyway nice talking to ya"

* * *

><p>The following day, Shego went out shopping for Naruto. She wasn't the type for it, but after yesterday she was willing too do anything to get it off her mind. Anko was not a normal woman. The thing that pained, Shego most about her was she couldn't figure if, she hated or what. There was only a few people she could bother too tolerate. That was Naruto, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and in ways Kim <strong>[1]. <strong> Their are people she can't stand one being Ron stoppable (Going to kill him later). Then there was her neutral pool and Anko jumped in with Draken.

Lifting her chin up she saw Anko at the end of the street. She immediately turned the opposite direction. "_There is no way in hell" _Shego thought. For once she believed she met someone just as dangerous as her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shego woke up early to work on training. She was zero to no good with chakra, the best she could handle was taijutsu. She heard rumors of a man named Gai, that could give her pointers. She believed he wasn't important enough and if she really needed him, she would find him.<p>

Then right in the middle of her training she got a tap on her shoulder. Shego turned coming face to face with Anko. "Hey there" She said causing, Shego to growl. "Haven't seen you in awhile" Anko took out her kunai, Shego nodded and smiled. Making Anko surprised.

"That's because I've been avoiding you." Shego admitted. "It's obvious your obsessed with me."

"You got that right." Anko admitted, still keeping the kunai firm in her hands. "I've just never seen a woman such as yourself."

"I guess I could say the same" Shego responded, only to gulp a second later.

She didn't expect Anko too grab her boob. She wanted too pull away, but couldn't.

"Yeah this aren't as big as mine… ow!" Anko earned a punch in the head from Shego.

"Pervert snake" Shego commented.

"Green woman" Anko commented.

The woman stared in each others face. It ended when a scream of plea came out. "SHEGO, SHEGO" They both turned around looking at, Sasuke running over the hill. He came up to them panting for breath.

After a few seconds he looked up. "Shego you have to come quick. Me and Naruto were training then …"

Shego knelt down to him patting his back. "Sasuke just tell me what happened"

"Naruto …. he's bleeding out. His losing a lot of blood! I think he's going to die"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hate me if you want too I have no regrets. In fact I think Shego and Anko look well together.**

**So anyway this is the first chapter of the Shego chronicles. Explaining her life in Konoha before she left. I will be posted every seven chapters. I don't even think anybody's reading this, if you are reference Ruffus in your review.**

**[1] Is telling Kim will later make an appearance in the story.**


	9. Alliance With The Man In The Mist

Naruto and Sasuke laid in a bed of grass, deep within the forest of the land of waves. Their forehead protectors rested over their eye's covering the bright sun. Their heads and shoulders touched genuinely and they smiled at the sun. This is when they both could chill and be best friends.

It had been two weeks since they arrived. Over the time they fought, trained, and almost killed each other, but that mistake would never be made again. The sound of crutching leaves got louder and closer, they both realized someone was coming. They both rose their heads and removed their forehead protectors meeting with a child their age.

The girl stepped a few feet away from them. "Excuse me…but what are you two doing here?"

"Just relaxing, doing whatever to avoid Sakura." Naruto replied.

"But why here?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need for you not question me." Naruto told her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sasuke scoffed. "What's your name?"

Naruto blinked. _"Since when does magic eye's show manners."_

"It's Haku." The girl answered. "Yours?"

"You can call me Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage." Said Naruto, proudly pointing his thumb in the air.

Sasuke scoffed. "Sasuke Uchiha, the real future hokage." He sent a glare towards Naruto before turning back to Haku. "So Haku, why are you here?"

Hearing the question Baku then began to pick up flowers. "There is someone important that I must protect. He's sick and I'm gathering these flowers for his medicine. He wants to be a strong person." Baku finished before looking back at the two boys. "Are their people you want to protect?"

They both smirked giving Haku a thumbs up. "That's what being a hokage is about, protecting everyone you care about."

Annoyed with the sudden unison of speaking, Naruto pushed past Sasuke. Now confronting Haku who still continued too pick up flowers. "Haku your a sweet girl you know that."

That's when Haku stopped and looked at the boy before taking a sigh. "Sorry to disappoint you and you." He turned his gaze to 'no one'. "But I'm a boy."

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth dropped open and their eye's turned white. "BUT YOUR EVEN CUTER THAN SAKURA!"

Haku blushed a bit really flattered. "Why thank you."

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

Shaking he's head off, Sasuke forgot about what just happened. Then came to what he deduced. "It's you, your Zabuza's partner." Sasuke performed some hand seals before shifting his eye's to sharigan. "That makes you an enemy of the leaf… **Fire style: Fire b… **"

Bonk!

Naruto knocked him over the head, stopping the jutsu. This angering Sasuke to the point he attacks Naruto with a assault of fist. Taking in most the punches, Naruto grabbed Sasuke fist halting the fight. "Dammit Naruto what did I say about! …"

"Yeah, yeah I know magic eye's" Naruto responded by setting down his fist. "Just hear me out, I don't wanna punch this one so he's alright. Besides it's not his fault he doesn't know Gatou can't be trusted."

"What?" Haku said lowering his senbon. "What do you mean Gatou can't be trusted?"

" Trust me I know I backstabber. As soon as he gets the chance Gatou will take you and Zabuza out." Naruto blurted, somehow with a smile on his face. Sasuke twitched his eye not believing he just said that.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Haku asked.

"Because …" Naruto grabbed Haku's hand. "Like I said I protect the people I care about. Just take us to Zabuza and let us do some explaining. We promise that we won't attack you, right Sasuke?"

"Pfft, whatever loser." Sasuke agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take you to Zabuza. Not unless you have any proof." Haku told them.

Naruto wasn't too shocked, but more disappointed. But he couldn't blame Haku much because his trust wasn't earned so easy either. "Alright than Haku, you stay here and we'll get your proof."

* * *

><p>"Gotta thank Shego later." Naruto said, as he put on the black paint. He dressed in camouflage of the night. Wearing a black hat, pants, shirt, and of course gloves. Him and Sasuke stood over a building that was only across from Gatou's hideout. The maelstrom turned over to his partner in crime. "You okay magic eye's?"<p>

"Hn." Sasuke answered putting on the gloves. "Why can't we just transform again?"

"Because this is way cooler and this could test are stealth as ninja." Naruto answered as he put on his backpack.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I hate when you make a point."

Naruto smiled before getting all the supplies ready in his bag. The tools he had weren't found in his world, making them very handy for unexpected situations. Naruto didn't know who this Draken fella was, but he couldn't wait for the day they meant. However whenever he found himself thinking about Draken his mind moved to the one known as Kim Possible. For now though he would stay in his reality.

Naruto fired a graveling hook, it successfully latched onto the other building. Neither him or Sasuke didn't waste a second gliding over to the other side. Next they both creped over to a air vent; Sasuke used an crowbar and forced the thing open. Letting them both jump in before anybody noticed. After about two minutes of searching around the vents, they found Gatou's office. He was speaking to two of his man.

"Sasuke get the recorder ready." Naruto ordered.

"Already on it." Sasuke turned on the recorder making sure it got every word Gatou said.

"…aren't you suppose to be one of the worlds wealthiest man?" The device caught one of the man in mid sentence.

"Ha!, I was already planning of disposing of Zabuza." Gatou laughed. "He is way too expensive and he doesn't even get the job done."

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other simultaneously with a cocky grin. "We got em."

* * *

><p>As promised Naruto and Sasuke returned to Haku. Naruto was pleased that Haku had kept his promise and waited for them. Sasuke was just surprised that Haku had kept his side of the bargain. They didn't exchange words when they handed over the evidence. Just kept it nice and silent.<p>

"Here you go Haku, now you go and give that to Zabuza." Naruto told him.

Haku nodded and then walked off.

* * *

><p>When they both got back, they were greeted with a bonk of the year by Sakura. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE SPENT TOO LONG LOOKING FOR YOU!"<p>

Instead of smacking her upside the head, Naruto took a more calm approach. "Me and magic eyes here met up with Haku, Zabuza's assistant. So me and magic eyes told him that Gatou is a liar and we would prove it. So we snuck into his hideout and got some information. We gave that information to Haku and we now have an alliance with Zabuza."

Sasuke noticed when Naruto sat that last part. He certainly didn't remember anything along those lines, but it must have been intuition.

Kakashi smiled and patted them both on the head. "Nice thinking, both of you. Just when we thought you've been abducted by Zabuza."

"I guess the idiots made a right move." Sakura concurred; Needles to say Sasuke was shocked she called him that word. "But that's not the real reason I'm angry."

"Really? What for then?" Naruto asked.

"Simple…" Sakura cocked a smile when she darted a finger. "I challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha to a fight." Her declaration of a fight made Inner Sakura appear behind her. "**CHA! Let's show that loser who's boss! Yeah!"**

"I accept." Sasuke grinned.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura stood about twenty meters from each other. Sasuke stepped into his Uchiha style and Sakura stepped into her own. The two waited a moment, letting the wind blow before they charged at each other.<p>

In speed Sasuke was probably greater, he landed two blows on Sakura before stepping away. "_He's fast." _Sakura snorted. "_Guess that means no holding back." _They charged at each other, they landed/dodged each others hits. Sakura caught an opening and grabbed Sasuke by the leg. "CHA!" She tossed the Uchiha in the air with her amazing strength.

Stopping his uncontrollable spinning, Sasuke regained control and cracked up some hand seals. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The stream of fire quickly descended on Sakura. As he watched Sakura about to counter the jutsu he turned on his sharigan. "Earth style: Earth rampant." The earth beneath her rose and created a wall; protecting her from the deadly flames.

"You've gotten good." Sasuke recognized as he landed. "I would have never expected you too have such skill."

"What do you think Kakashi sensei been doing. While you and Naruto trained with each." Sakura brought up. The cherry blossoms dashed towards the Uchiha, the latter smirked before doing the same. At close enough range Sakura attempted to punch him in the face. Sasuke however saw this coming and grabbed her arm.

He then hovered in the air; feet met head. Sasuke then sent multiple blows of kicks to her face. Having enough Sakura made a ninety degrees turn and kicked him in the back. Sakura made multiple flips back as Sasuke hit the ground. The latter stood back up with his sharigan flaring. "Time to end this."

Sasuke flickered from sight; he appeared again only to kick the blossom across the yard. This caused a chain reaction with Sasuke appearing all over the yard kicking and punching Sakura back and fourth. Until Sakura was pinned on the ground by Sasuke.

"This match is over; the winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi declared.

Sakura was on the ground defeated. A lone arm reached down to help her up. "Need some help?" Sasuke offered.

Her frown turned upside down when she accepted. "Thanks for the fight, Uchiha."


End file.
